Why Her?
by SilverflowerXRavenpaw
Summary: A cat finds out his mate is pregnant, but she's dying. How does it go?


**Macawfeather**

I lay in the medicine den, thinking about the day's excitement. We had found great hunting places, and we had won a battle against WindClan. Of course, I was a bit messed up, but I could deal with it. It was worth it to be a help to my Clan.

I went to talk to my mate, Sootpond, and discuss how the battle had gone. I also wanted to ask her if I should recommend my apprentice to be made a warrior, since I knew she had seen him fighting.

I looked around the camp for her, surprised that she wasn't in the medicine den. She had gotten beat up in the fight; she should've been getting taken care of. I was a little worried since some of her wounds were a bit large, but I reassured myself that she would be fine.

When I didn't see her anywhere in the camp, my fear grew. I didn't remember seeing her enter the camp; she might not have made it back. I ran back to the WindClan border, ignoring the fact that my wounds were reopening. I needed to find Sootpond.

Sure enough, I found her laying on the ground. She was in a large puddle of blood, and I didn't think she was going to make it back to camp. _"Sootpond..."_ I whispered sadly. She lay there, whispering to herself quietly, and I could barely make out the words. Then I heard her say something important.

" _The...kits. The kits."_ She was whispering it to herself, over and over again. I was confused; we didn't have any kits. Her whispers changed slightly. _"Our kits..."_ She seemed to be crying, and I finally realized what it was.

We had wanted kits for a really long time, many seasons. I didn't think we were ever going to get them, but apparently we did. I let out a mournful wail, overcome by despair. I had lost my mate, and I had lost unknown kits' lives. I hardly wanted to be alive anymore.

I saw Treestar walking up to me, grief in his eyes. "Sootpond," he whispered, "you were a great warrior. You will be missed." The cats of RiverClan filed behind him, apparently attracted by my wails. I sat down, destroyed by grief. Sootpond's chest rose and fell one last time, and I whispered "I love you."

* * *

 **Sootpond**

I lay on the ground, waiting for Macawfeather to find me. I couldn't get up; my leg was broken. Even if it wasn't, so much blood was around me. I didn't have the energy to get up, much less to walk.

I tried to keep my thoughts on happy things, ignoring the fact that my death was inevitable. I thought about Troutpaw, and how well he had done in the battle. I hoped Macawfeather would think to ask Treestar to make him a warrior.

I watched the sun go across the sky. It didn't move very far, but it was still nice to see. _Where's Macawfeather?_ I couldn't stop the thought from coming. He should've found me by now. He never took this long.

I could smell something coming, but it was hidden by my blood. I wasn't sure if it was an enemy or a friend. I was still losing blood; I could hardly breath, hardly think.

The Macawfeather burst in. He just whispered _"Sootpond..."_ He knew I was dying. I knew it too.

I remembered something from before the battle: I was pregnant. I had to tell him, but speaking was so difficult. I forced my breath to steady enough that I could control the words, trying to speak loud enough that he could here me.

 _"The... kits. The kits."_ It was a pitiful attempt. I couldn't make my words make sense; he was probably just confused. I wanted him to know that he was a father, even if he never met his kits. He could know that they were happy in StarClan. I was sure StarClan would take them even if they didn't believe; they were so young.

I decided to try again. _"Our kits."_ I cried a little, and he seemed to get the point. He started wailing, and the sound mad me even sadder. I shouldn't have let him know; it just added to his pain.

Treestar came up behind him. He spoke facing me, but I knew his words were more for Macawfeather. He said nice things, telling me I was a great warrior and would be missed. I loved him for that; for trying to cheer up Macawfeather. He was a good leader.

I felt the last of my energy fading and my breaths slowing down. Breathing took as much energy as it gave me. As my last touch of life faded, I heard Macawfeather whisper "I love you," and I knew nothing could ever be more true.


End file.
